Imfamous
by ShinigamiMania91
Summary: When Ukitake was a fifth year student, he never expected to meet third year student Sotura Keiya, who struggles with Kidou, but has been growing the ablility of a captain. Can things work out between the two? Pretty cute story! UkitakeOC with other OC's 2
1. Chapter 1

"Watatatata!!!!" A girl with her strange green tinted black hair in two pig-tails as she slid down the freshly mobbed floor in the academy. She was on one foot and the three books she carried in her arm threw off her balance much more than she wished as she slid from one foot to the other, trying to figure out how to stop. The halls seemed empty in the late afternoon after classes, and so she felt there was no end of her sliding torture until she would hit a wall. She then seemed to collide with another person whom she didn't seem before as her books flew up into the air and the two fell to the ground.

The books sprawled out around the two as the girl looked up to see the young man with short above his shoulders white hair. "Ah- Ukitake-senpai!" She said quickly standing up. "I'm so sorry!" She said picking up her books quickly. She put them in a stack before helping her senpai up. She was saying many things at once towards him, saying her apology over and over.

"Keiya-kun." He said stopping her rambling spree. "It is all right." She looked away from him, a blush on her face. "I have done the same my first years as well..." He said with a small laugh.

This caused her to blush more, "Ukitake-senpai... why are you still at the academy?" She asked him after a second of silence.

"I had to talk to Yamamoto-sensei." He told her after another second of silence. "What of yourself?"

"I stayed in class to study for tomorrows final. I'm not that good at kidou, and I've known that for a while, so I've been staying after school everyday for the last month to try to get better." She explained, moving the black hair out of her dark emerald green eyes.

"If you ever need help with anything, Keiya-kun, don't be afraid to ask any of your senpais. I'm sure they'd love to help." He told her with a smile. "Are you leaving back to your house, Keiya-kun?"

"H-hai." She said nodding.

"Why don't we walk together? If I remember correctly you're only a block away from me." He smiled.

"H-hai..." She said blushing as she nodded.

**Chapter 01**

"So how did you do on your finals today, Keiya-kun?" The young man, Ukitake, from the day before asked surprising the young Keiya.

"W-what!?" She asked startled that he was talking to her durring school hours. "They went well. My sensei has said with the extra practicing that I've been doing that I have been getting better."

"So that means you passed them then?" He inquired.

"That's right." She nodded.

"Well, don't be late to your next class, Keiya-kun." He said as he stopped at his classroom.

"H-hai... Ukitake-senpai." She said nodding.

"Please, Keiya-kun, just call me Jyuushiro." He said and she nodded a small blush creeping out again.

"H-hai..." She said before leaving down to her class.

"Oooh, Keiya-chan! Was that Ukitake-senpai of the five level?" A girl shot up next to Keiya.

"Y-yeah. Why?" She asked shyly.

"Is there something going on between the two of you? He gave you permission to call him by his first name! How lucky!" The girl said.

"Nase-chan... It doesn't mean anything." Keiya told her friend. "And anyways, I'm a third level student..."

"You know, with shinigami, it doesn't matter what the age is." Nase pointed out to her.

"Yeah, but still. Right now, Nase-chan, we're suppose to be focusing on more important things! Like school and becoming a shinigami!" Keiya said determined.

The bell rang and Keiya let out a small yelp. "You should start by being on time, Keiya-chan!" Nase laughed, "Let's go or else Yamamoto-sensei will be upset." Nase grabbed Keiya's hand and the two ran to the training room.

"Yuchime Nase, Sotura Keiya... why are you late?" Yamamoto-sensei said to the two girls.

"I- we- uhm..." They stumbled over eachother words.

"Both of you, grab a wooden sword. For being late, you're punishment will be to go against me. Try to land a single hit on me and not my sword." He told them as one of the other students handed them their wooden swords.

Nase and Keiya looked at eachother. "Go ahead. You go first, Keiya." Nase said pushing her friend forward.

"H-hai..." Keiya said nodding as she stepped forward. "Are... are you ready... sensei?"

"Let's hurry this up, Sotura-kun." He said and she nodded running towards him. She jumped up and went to hit his shoulder. He blocked her with one hand on his sword and tossed her to the other side of the room. Nase took this chance to go in to hit his bare open right side. He moved quickly and poked her in the back, making her lose her balance. "Get up! Don't give up." He told the two girls.

Nase breathed heavily as she stood up. Keiya stood next to her. "You take the right, I'll take the left. Teamwork is essencial if we want to win this exerise." Keiya told Nase.

"Right." Nase nodded.

"Let's go." Keiya said as the two split, surrounding their sensei. "Nase! Go now!" She called to her friend who went in to attack on their sensei's right, giving the opening Keiya had hoped for. She went to hit his side but next thing she knew, the white over-robe he wore was off him and the two girl collided. "Yamamoto-sensei! This is not fair!" Keiya said as she rubbed her forehead that had a knot building on it from colliding with Nase.

"Will you say that to a hollow that is using quicker movements than I am right now?" He called to her. "Are you going to give up so easily, Sotura-kun?"

"I never said I was giving up!" She said, "Nase- let me try alone."

"Right." Nase said stepping back.

"Every student has given up before, Sotura-kun." Yamamoto told her.

"And I'm not like the other students." She said narrowing her eyes on him. "I will break this tradition of not being able to hit you, Sensei!" She said jumping up in the air, landing behind him, she went to attack but used a small form of a flash-step as he turned to block her, she went and swung towards his open side. he turned quickly and blocked, pushing her back, but she would not budge. She turned quickly and dropped to the ground, going for his legs.

He lightly jumped, allowing her sword to slide under him, without a single touch. She then thought of something, "Got'cha!" She said under her breath as she jumped back and quickly went in for another attack.

"You're style is not working, Sotura-kun. You need to-"

"Hadou 4- white lighting." She said pointing her fingers at his arm. He pushed her back and barely dodged the attack. The sleeve of his top was burnt as the lighting shot thorugh, missing his arm. "Dammit..." She cursed to herself as she pushed herself off of the ground. "I thought that would have worked..."

"Sensei! She used kidou! Isn't that against the rules?!" One of the students said.

"He just said land a hit on him. He didn't specify that it had to be the wooden sword or not." Keiya said pointing her sword at her sensei.

"Only a few have seen through that." Yamamoto said as he opened his eyes and looked at her, "And yet none have still been able to touch me."

"And it's still not over!" She said running towards him again, "Bakudou 1- first restraint obstruction!" she said sending him into the binding spell. "You're left open, sensei!" She said as she landed a light tap onto his head so it would not hurt. "Looks like I'd make a pretty decent shinigami, wouldn't you say so yourself, sensei?"

He broke out of the restraint and stood up straight. "Ah- how you've learned your kidou well, and your style is getting ever better Sotura-kun." He said with a smile, "You're building qualities of a captain in you."

"Really?!" She said, her eyes growing wide.

After class was over with, many of her fellow classmates were talking to her, getting tips on her style of landing a blow on Yamamoto-sensei. Nase was in awe as she bragged how she was best friends with the imfamous Sotura Keiya, the first student to be able to land a hit on Yamamoto-sensei. At lunch time, Nase and Keiya went out and sat under the cherry blossom trees as they brought out their bentos.

"That was so amazing, Keiya-kun! How did you think of it?" Nase asked her.

"I was thinking of all the openings he had when I was fighting him, and then I was thinking _if only I could use kidou!_ and that's when it came to me. I remembered what he said, and remembered that he didn't say I couldn't refrain from using kidou." She said smiling. "I can't believe he said I was building the qualities of a captain..."

"That means when you graduate...You might become a captain!" Nase said throwing her hands in the air. "Choose me as your vice captain! All right?"

"I don't think I can go straight into being a captain right after the academy, Nase-chan." She laughed. "That would be really odd for such a young captain."

"UGH! Live a little- just once! Don't make everything so logical!" Nase said, "Why can't you just think what it's like to be captain as a graduate?"

"Because if you dream of something that you know isn't going to happen, it only hurts when it doesn't happen." She explained, "If you don't expect anything, it's a lot better. It's like, for your birthday, you really wanted some new robes, but instead, you get a shopping spree galore, and you get even more than just a couple of new shinigami robes."

"You're a very strange one." Nase said, "But you're still my best friend Keiya-kun!"

"And what's with the kun now?!" She asked her friend.

"Chan is for little kids! You're imfamous now! I'm telling everyone to call you Keiya-san!"

"You're joking...right?" Keiya said looking at her friend who didn't drop her huge grin. "Please tell me... you're kidding about the whole san..."

"Keiya-san! I want to go under your training so that maybe I can go and land a hit on Sensei when I take his class tomorrow!" A guy asked coming over to them.

"I'm going to kill you...Nase..." Keiya said letting her eyes darken. She then turned to the boy, "Sorry, Kyon-kun. I'm not that good of a teacher, and you know as much as I do. Just use your instinct, and think about everything that you have learned."

"Boy- thanks Keiya-san!"

"Please! No san!" She called after the boy.

"I'm going to head off to my next class. I'm going to take you out to dinner tonight to celebrate." Nase told her friend before leaving. "Have a nice day, Keiya-kun!"

"You too, Nase..." Keiya said letting out a sigh.

"Hey there." She jumped up into the tree at the sudden voice that appeared. "Keiya-kun, are you okay?" She looked down to see the white haired Jyuushiro with a friend his own age.

"H-hello." She said jumping down from the treebranch she jumped into.

"I think the whole school has heard about your victory today." He said smiling.

"Yeah...seems that way..." She said shly while rubbing the back of her head. "I don't see why I've all of a sudden become imfamous, and everyone's calling me Keiya-san instead of the usual chan..."

"Do you prefer Keiya-chan?" He asked her.

"Yeah- well, better than -san... I only know three people that use the honorific -kun with me... That's you, Nase-chan, and Yamamoto-sensei... but he uses -kun with everyone." She told him, then she looked over to his friend that was staring at her. "Uhm... hello?"

Jyuushiro turned to his friend, elbowing him in the ribs, "This is my best friend Shunsui. We're the same year." He told her. "This is Keiya-kun, the girl everyone is talking about."

"She's a lot cuter than what you described her as, Jyuushiro." The boy said smiling at Keiya who blushed madly.

"I...I..." She looked down at her hands, pushing her fingers together nervously, a habit she picked up from Nase. She glanced up, a blush on her face still, before she went back to her fingers.

"Don't be embarressed, Keiya-kun." Jyuushiro said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I should... I should head off to my next class..." She said stepping away and picking up her bento box. "It... It was nice to talk to you again, Ukitake-senpai..."

"Jyuushiro." He said.

"H-hai- Jyuushiro-senpai." She said before stepping back again. She tripped backwards over a rock and tumbled backwards down the hill.

"Keiya-kun- are you all right?" Jyuushiro asked as he reached her first. He took the bento box and the two books that layed next to her and handed them to his friend. He then took her hands and pulled her to her feet. "You have a really hard time with balance, don't you?"

"Oh geez..." She blushed, "I'm terribly sorry! Why do I keep doing these petty little tumbles?!"

"At least it wasn't in the hard hallways again." He smiled a laugh towards her, trying to get her to be more comfortable.

"I'm still terribly, terribly sorry about that Shiro-senpai..." She stopped, "I mean Jyuushiro-senpai..." She said quickly.

"I like that- Shiro-senpai! Has a ring to it." His friend laughed.

"I- I need to get going." She said before quickly turning and leaving them there. She turned around and walked back. "Forgot my books and bento." She blushed as Jyuushiro went to hand them to her.

"Why don't I carry these books to your next class for you, Keiya-kun?" Jyuushiro offered before he set the books in her hands.

"No- I couldn't have you do that, Jyuushiro-senpai." She said blushing as she went to take her books.

"I insist." He smiled, not giving in. "Now, which way to your class, Keiya-kun?"

"Oi- Shiro-kun, don't be late to our next class. Toinaka-sensei doesn't except us being late." Shunsuiyelled to his friend as they left.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure I'm there on time." The white haired boy commented as he smiled reassuringly to his best friend. He turned back to the young girl he was walking with, starting a conversation with her. "I'm pretty sure that you're tired of having people ask you how you were able to land a hit on Yamamoto-sensei, so I'm not going to ask you about that..."

"Thank you." She said smiling a smile of relief.

"But I do have a question for you..." She looked at him to continue, "Captain... do you ever want to be one?"

"Well, isn't that what every shinigami strives for?" She inquired him.

"I would imagine so, but is it what you want?" He asked her.

"I want to work my way to it. I don't want it just handed to me. If it's just handed to me, where is the fun? where is the growing experience? If anything, I wouldn't want a seat officer when I join a squad. I just want to be there, and work my way up through the seats." She said smiling about it. "Then, I'll be a vice captain... and maybe one day- a captain. But I want to be someone greater than a captain, but I can't imagine anything that is greater than that."

"There is always Captain Commander." He told her.

"But that belongs to Yamamoto-sensei. I think they're has to be something higher than that..." She said, her eyes staring up as she thought about it.

"Is that your aspiration?" He asked her.

She looked at him, a smile on her face, "Of course it is."

"So what class do you have right now?" He asked her as they turned down another hall.

"I have study hall on tuesdays and thursdays after lunch for two hours." She told him, "I have a pretty easy class list for a third level."

"Really? What is it?"

"On mondays and Wednesdays I have kidou for the first two hours, then I have a half hour break, then I have spirit theory for an hour and a half, then lunch. After lunch I have hollow experience courses with the sixth years that take us into the hollow similators. Tuesdays and Thursdays I have an hour of kidou in the morning before I go to skills training with Yamamoto-sensei, then lunch, and study hall for the remaining two hours. I usually go back to kidou practice everyday though after school. On fridays, I have kidou for an hour before lunch, then hollow experience course for two hours after lunch, and that's my list for this semester."

"Sounds kind of like my classes my third year." He laughed. "Looks like this is your stop."

She looked up at the door, "Yep... looks like it." She said, "I'll take my books now."

"Ah-ah." He shook his head. "Where do you sit?"

"No- Jyuushiro- you don't have too, honnestly. I don't want you to be late to your class." She said blushing a bit.

"I insist." He said with one of his sweet smiles. She knew that there was no way for her to win and so she went in and to the last table in the back. "I'm surprised Nase isn't in here yet." She said commenting on the lack of her friends being. She realized Jyuushiro was still there. "Thank you, now hurry up before you're-" the clock struck one and she hit her head, "I'm so sorry! Ack! You're late!"

"It's all right." He said smiling. "I don't mind."

"You should! You only have a year and a half left before you graduate, you should worry about your grades." She told him.

"I do. But I will see you after school then, Keiya-_chan_." He said with a small wave as he left. He passed by Nase who turned and looked at him.

"He's carrying your stuff to class now too?! He's such a sweet guy! And he's so much older than you are, Keiya! Going for the older men now?" Nase teased.

"Nase!" She blushed. "Jyuushiro-senpai is just a friend. He's really nice and he's actually helped me out a bit too."

"Then why do you blush at the mere thought of him?" Nase caught.

"I do not." Keiya argued.

"Then explain to me why your cheeks are red." Keiya covered her face with her hands. "It's okay Keiya-kun! I still love you!" Nase said hugging her friend.

* * *

**I don't know why, but I thought I'd do an UkitakeOC story! YAY!!! Well, I forgot to put the disclaimer at the top so here it is: Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I claim no rights to owning Bleach. Nase, Toinaka-sensei and Keiya are all my characters, along with any other that is not apart of Bleach. That is all... :D have a nice holiday!!!  
-ShinigamiMania91**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I claim no rights to owning Bleach. Nase, Toinaka-sensei and Keiya are all my characters, along with any other that is not apart of Bleach.**

**A/N: In this chapter, some of my other OC's, Shiraha Yuki, and Yamaro Genkei are going to appear, so just to let you know, they're from the Exiled 5, and Rebirth. So you won't be confused! haha. And originally they're from a little later on in the world of Soul Society, but I was to lazy to create new characters, so deal with them. lol. And reviews are most loved! haha, and don't be afraid to add to favorites or alerts. That's inspiring too! haha. peace-**

**Chapter 02:**

Two young Shinigami in training were out durring lunch the next day with some wooden swords. One was a young girl with hair barely past her shoulders that was a dark blonde-brown color, her partner looked quite a few years older, and had dark brown hair that fell to his eyebrows, keeping his light chocolate brown eyes visible to her icy blue ones.

"How old do you think they are?" Nase asked Keiya as they went to their usual spots for lunch.

"I know that Yamaro-senpai is a fifth year with Jyuushiro-senpai and Shunsui-senpai, but the girl, she's a first year..." Keiya said, "I've seen her around, she's very strict to her studies and hates it when others disrupt her. She's the top of her class."

"Do you think you'd fair in battle with her?" Nase asked as the young girl knocked the wooden sword out of the older boys hands and pointed it at his thoat, claiming her win.

"I don't know... I want to see her against Yamamoto-sensei though. Yamaro-senpai is one of the top in his class. I'm sure he'll be a captain in no time after his graduation." Keiya said as she watched the girl toss Yamaro's wooden sword to him. She turned and spotted the two girls watching them.

"Hey! What'cha up too, senpais?" The girl asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh- we're just having lunch... would you like to join us?" Nase asked her.

"Sure! I brought a bento too!" She grinned. "My names Shiraha Yuki."

"Shiraha, huh?" Nase asked, "Did you come up with that or is that from when you were alive?"

"I got it from my zanpakuto." She grinned.

"Zan-zanpakuto?" Keiya choked. "But aren't you a first year?"

"Yes." She nodded. "It's never to early to learn one's zanpakuto's name."

"I think so...." Genkei said sitting down, "Yamaro Genkei. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Yuchime Nase." Nase said shaking his hand.

"Sotura Keiya." Keiya said shaking his hand after her friend. "Yuki-chan, aren't you a little young to be in the academy?"

"No, I've been this size for the last thirty years. Since I was reborn in Soul Society, I was stuck with the body and age that I was killed with." She explained, "So, although I look like a little kid, I'm not."

"I was the same way." Genkei said, "So I'm stuck looking like I'm twenty three for the rest of my days in soul society." He said flipping his hair back as it brimmed into his eyes. "Keiya-kun, you were the one to land a hit on Yamamoto-sensei, right?"

"Yeah." Nase answered for her friend. "It was amazing!"

"I bet." Genkei laughed, "Although he's taught me everything from when I was a little kid, I still have yet to land a single blow on him."

"What do you mean?" Nase and Keiya questioned.

"He's kind of like my uncle to me." Genkei explained, "When Yuki and I were both in the 12th district, Yamamoto-sensei came and visited the district, and had found me and Yuki sword fighting with branches, and he began to teach us a way of style. After that, the district raised us to be prepared for when we entered the shinigami academy."

"Is that why you're both really good with sword fighting?" Nase asked them.

"Yep. What about yourselves?"

"I honnestly suck at it, but Keiya here is a genius." Nase said placing a hand on Keiya's shoulder.

"I'd like to see how I fair... may we?" Yuki said jumping to her feet. "You can barrow Genkei's wooden sword so we can do a quick spar."

"O...kay." Keiya said as Nase pushed her to her feet. "I guess we can..."

"What type of rounds? 3-match with whoever gets best 2 out of 3? or should we do the one-hit match? First one to land a blow _with the sword_ wins?"

"Uhm..." Keiya looked over to Nase.

"Or or!" Genkei interjected, "You can do the first blow best out of three round matches!"

"Genius!" Yuki laughed, "Okay, Keiya-senpai, well do that way!"

"Right." Keiya said unsure as she got into a fighting position.

"Begin!" Nase said as she watched the two. Keiya was on the defece as Yuki began to attack.

Keiya went for the opening the Yuki left on her right but Yuki saw through the move and landed onto of Keiya's sword. "My hit." She said poking Keiya in the forehead with her wooden sword. "Please tell me you are just warming up." Yuki said as Keiya lost balance, throwing the sword up in the air, and Yuki gently landing on the ground.

"R-right." Keiya said standing up again.

"Begin!" Nase said and Yuki went in for another attack, she was quite the direct attacker, but this time, Keiya saw through it and side stepped the small girl, landing a hit onto Yuki's back, sending her into the ground and down the hill. She jumped back up, a string of curse words finding their way out of her mouth as she ran back up the hill. "Begin!" Nase said for the start of the third.

"Hey now...." Someone said coming between the two swords and grabbing them from colliding. "You don't want to be getting into trouble with Yamamoto-sensei now, do you?"

"Ukitake-dono!" Yuki said dropping her sword and kneeling on one knee infront of him, her head bowed. "I'm terribly sorry. This was all my fault." Yuki said keeping her head down.

"I'm glad to hear that you are stepping up for yourself, Shiraha-kun." Jyuushiro said handing her the wooden sword back. "Now, come on. I believe someone has a class to attend."

He then turned to Keiya who looked down at her hands, a blush coming, "I'm sorry, Jyuushiro-senpai. I just thought that..."

"Don't get cocky now, Keiya-kun." He told her, "Yamamoto takes it pretty easy on everyone, although it's still hard to even land a single blow on him, Shiraha Yuki will not hold back if you give her that chance too."

"What do you mean?" Keiya asked, "Is it because she already has her zanpakuto and knows the name of it all ready?"

"Not just that, Keiya-kun. You just need to be careful with who you spar with. Shiraha-kun held back a lot with you." He informed her, "So the next time you both spar, it may not just be durring the academy, but maybe as captains, vice captains, or for a position on a squad. From what she just spared with you, she knows your stregths, your weaknesses, and you level of reiatsu."

"How can she do all that with as little as we fought?!" Keiya asked, not able to understand.

"It's just like how there are blind shinigamis that can see with their feet. She has a sensory inside of her body that is higher than most of the other shinigamis because she's been working with it for a longer time than any of us have..." Jyuushiro explained. He looked over as Genkei and Yuki both left the hill waving to Nase as a good-bye. "Now- I think you need to head off to class as well..." He told her as he turned to Shunsui who was talking with Nase. "Shunsui..." He sighed.

'Oh!" his dark haired friend stood up and turned. "Are you ready to head off to class now, Jyuushiro?"

"Very much." He nodded. He turned and smiled towards Keiya before leaving with Shunsui.

"Keiya-kun, we need to head off too." Nase told her friend who nodded. "We only have a couple of more hours before we leave!"

"Right." She said nodding as the two took off.

After classes that day were finished, it meant the weekend. "Keiya-kun- we should go and hang out with Shunsui and Jyuushiro over out break until next semester starts! What do you think?!" Nase asked as she dragged Keiya out of the school.

"Sure- but- are you sure they're okay with that?" Keiya asked her ever persistant friend.

As they left campus, Shunsui ran past them quickly, a determined look on his face as he ran back into the school. "I wonder what's up with him..." Nase said glancing over to Keiya. "Let's go find out."

"Why?" Keiya asked as Nase dragged Keiya with her.

"Because if Shunsui is going somewhere, that means Jyuushiro is probably there..." Nase said, "And Shunsui looked like he was in a hurry- which means something could have happened to Jyuushiro." Keiya nodded, understanding now. They stopped outside a door that Shunsui entered in. "The nurses office...?"

"Is he all right?" Shunsui's voice came. "He's been doing really good for the last month, he hasn't had any attacks at all."

"Attacks?" Nase said as she and Keiya exchanged glances.

"Yamamoto-sensei was with him when it happened, and he seems to be doing better now..." The nurse told them, "It wasn't a bit attack, but luckily with the semester over, he will be able to get his bed-rest. Really now, you both over-work yourselves, Kyouraku-kun."

"We try." He said with a small laugh.

"Kyouraku-kun..." Yamamoto's voice came. "Can you go fetch the two girls in the hallway that are easedropping?"

"Hai, Yamamoto-sensei." Shunsui said before leaving out of the door. "Ah- I should have figured it'd be the two of you." He said with a small smile towards Nase and Keiya.

"Is he all right?" Keiya asked Shunsui.

"Of course he is. He just needs some bedrest is all as you heard." He said, "Why don't you come in and see him?" Nase nodded but Keiya looked down.

"Keiya-kun! Don't blush! Not here! Not now!" Nase said making her shy friend blush even more. "You're hopeless!" Nase said hitting her friend on the back of the head.

"I-I don't mean too, Nase-chan!" Keiya said looking up a blush well on her face.

"Don't worry, Keiya-chan." Shunsui said offering a hand to her. "I bet he'll heal faster if you come and see him." She was standing up from the crouching position she was in behind the wall until he said that, she turned away quickly. "Oh- don't be like that." He said laughing.

She was eventually dragged into the room, her face bright red. Nase and Shunsui talking small talk as they entered the room, Nase dragging a stiff Keiya. "Yamamoto-sensei! The two girls are just our friends. I guess they got worried when I ran back to the academy pass them." Shunsui told the older man. "And they are not aware of Jyuushiro's condition, because we have only known them for a week or so."

"Hm..." Yamamoto thought for a second as he looked at Keiya and Nase. "You're the two that were late to my class the other day."

"H-hai, Yamamoto-sensei." Keiya answered bowing her head. "I am sorry about that."

"No worries." he told her, brushing it off. "I must be getting back to Soul Society..." He said as he stood, "I will see you all after your break." He told them as he left, "And Jyuushiro- make sure you rest."

"Hai... Yamamoto-sensei." Jyuushiro said weakly as he still let out a smile.

The elder man left the room, and the nurse went off to write some stuff on the clipboards she had. "Keiya-kun..." She shot her head up at the sound of her name. She looked over to Jyuushiro who layed in the bed. "Don't look so worried... I'll be fine." He told her as she looked down from him. "Why don't you all take a seat?" Nase sat next to Shunsui as Keiya leaned against the wall, not wanting to sit.

"So what are these attacks that you get, Jyuushiro-senpai?" She asked him, looking back at him.

"It's because of tuberculosis. It's an illness that I have been cursed with ever since I can remember." He told Keiya. "I get treated for it, and I haven't had a major attack from it since before I met you, in early december."

"I always thought you didn't look well... but I thought it was because you overworked yourself..." She told him as she put her hands behind her back, her fingers twiddling together as she stood their, her self-conciousness showing through her body language. Although she was smart, and talented, Keiya was very self concious of how she looked, and what other people thought of her. "If you have this illness, and you knew about it then... then why did you go to become a shinigami?"

"Although my body may be weak, my spirits stay high because there are people out there that need protection, and I will be there to protect them. It's very simply put, and it's what I want to do." He told her with a small smile. She smiled back.

"At least you're going to follow your heart, your dreams, and not let anything stand in that way." Nase told him and Shunsui nodded in agreement.

"Well, you two young ladies should head on home." Shunsui told the two girls. "And don't worry, he'll be fine."

"He better." Nase said with a grin as she and Keiya got up to leave. "Matta! Have a nice vacation. When you get better, Jyuushiro, we should all go out for a lunch or something like that in celebration!"

"All right. We'll try to get that all ready then." Jyuushiro said with a laugh. "Matta."

Keiya had discovered why he was so sickly looking all the time, and she still worried about him, but knew he would always be in high spirits. For the next year and a half that Jyuushiro and Shunsui were at the academy, they would help the two younger girls in their studies and practices. When they were once out of the academy, Jyuushiro and Shunui both were all ready vice captains, and Nase was a fifth seat on the tweleth squad, while Keiya became a fouth seat on the sixth squad, under the supervision of Kuchiki Genrei.

"Ukitake Jyuushiro is now the captain of squad thirteen, and Kyouraku Shunsui is now the captain of squad eight." Captain Commanders voice rang through the hells butterflies throughout Soul Society. "As for vice captains... Kuchiki Byakuya is vice captain of squad six, Sousuke Aizen is vice captain of squad five, Yadomaru Risa is vice captain of squad eight, Yuchime Nase is vice captain of squad twelve and finally for squad thirteen, the new vice captain is Sotura Keiya."

A loud scream was heard from the sixth district between the two girls. "We're vice captains, Keiya-kun!" Nase screeched as they jumped up and down.

"I can't believe it!" Keiya said as the two girls spun around while jumping. There was a cough that got the girls attentions, "Kuchiki-taicho! Kuchiki-fukutaicho." Keiya said facing the two Kuchiki's.

"You are no longer on this squad, Sotura Keiya. You are dismissed to you're new squad, and I congradulate you in your accompliments." Her captain told her.

"Thank you so much, Kuchiki-taicho." She said bowing. "And Kuchiki-fukutaicho, congradulations to you too. Now we don't have to have our continous battles to see who would be third seat and who would be fourth seat." She said with a grin.

"Hn..." he brushed it off as she turned to Nase.

"Let's go, Nase-chan!" Keiya said as the two girls left the division.

"Jyuushiro!" Keiya said going to the division office. "Did you have something to do with me become _your_ vice captain?"

"I might of had a little say in it." He said with a smile as he sat in his new haori with the symbol thirteen hemmed into the back. "Urahara-taicho beat Shunsui to getting Nase as his vice captain." He said with a small laugh, "It was kind of sad to see."

"Poor Shunsui-san..." She said sighing.

"You do realize that as my vice captain, you're going to have a lot of responsibility." He told her, "And with that, you will make a fine captain one day."

"Right." She said nodding.


End file.
